


Missing you

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lotj, missing the other like crazy, seongwoo goes to the jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: its been two days since ong seongwoo went to the jungle but why does it felt like 2 month





	Missing you

"He said he is going to comeback in two days"

 

Daniel is whining on Jisung's bed. It’s been 3 hour that Daniel keep on rolling, trashing and whining on Jisung's bed. Muttering about his roommate

 

"Can’t you just wait patiently?" Ask Jisung. He was sitting on the chair by the desk removing his face mask that he had applied half an hour ago.

 

"No" mumbled Daniel. His pout is getting longer as he hug Jisung's pillow with both his arm and leg. His eyes look like a sad puppy. If Jisung didn’t know Daniel for years now he would be babying the younger man and try to soothe his whine. But Jisung already used to it now.

 

"Why" ask Jisung again. Looking at the overgrown puppy that has been trashing his bed for a while now. He doesn’t know why he put up with this man. Maybe because Seongwoo ask him to take care of Daniel before he goes to Malaysia 2 days ago and a whole bunch of message reminding Jisung to hide Daniel's jellies away from Daniel's view. 

 

Daniel didn’t answer his question but Daniel suddenly sit’s up. His arm still hugging the pillow as he looks at Jisung as if Jisung had asked a very stupid question. Jisung stares back at the 'puppy' , looking nonchalant. Jisung already knew the answer actually. He doesn’t really need an answer. 

 

Daniel lay back on the bed, sighing loudly as he hug the pillow even tighter. His expression turns sad. If he had a pair of dog or cat ears, Jisung is pretty sure it’s going to droop down low because Daniel looks like a very broken puppy.

 

"I miss him"

 

Daniel mumbles as he buried his head in the pillow that he has been hugging for a while. a few soft sniffles can be heard behind the pillow. 

 

Jisung was about to ask Daniel to get back to his own room because Jisung are feeling tired from his own workout schedule with Minhyun earlier tonight but he stop himself when he heard the sniffles from Daniel. Jisung can’t believe his dear younger brother is missing ong Seongwoo enough that he could cry about it. It’s rare to see Daniel cry, not even when they win award.

 

Jisung put aside his face routine and slowly make his step toward the younger man whose face still buried under the pillow. Jisung slowly sat down at the edge of the bed and softly pat Daniel's hair. As if giving Daniel assurance and support.

 

"He is gonna be back today Niel ah. I’m sure he misses you too. Every time you went away for a few days for schedule he too will be as gloomy as you right now “said Jisung softly. His heart feels sad seeing Daniel like this. It’s unusual for this hyperactive puppy to be sad.

 

Daniel didn’t answer, he hugs the pillow even tighter as if he was imagining it was Seongwoo. He then let go of the pillow and took Jisung hand into his own. Jisung had always been there for him. He should not make Jisung worried about him anymore. 

 

"Jisung hyung, do you know. He stashed away my jelly before he goes to the jungle. Geez that Ongie" said Daniel, trying to breaks the silence that had washed the room. Trying to fool Jisung thinking that he is okay now. He looks at Jisung on his side as he tried to draw a smile.

 

Jisung isn’t fool by that smile, he knew Daniel is not okay. Daniel is transparent to him, he sometimes knew Daniel's feeling better than Daniel himself. He looks at Daniel, thinking maybe he should tell Daniel his secret with Seongwoo.

 

"The truth is Niellie, Seongwoo ask me to stash your jelly under his seal Ong. He knew you would binge eating out of sadness when he went away to the jungle" said Jisung looking a bit guilty but he knew it must be done. If he didn’t stashed and hide the jelly Daniel would have eaten a whole box of it by now. It’s for Daniel health and Seongwoo mental health. Every time Daniel went to the dentist it was Seongwoo who would accompany him and ends up being more wreck that Daniel is because Daniel hate dentist. 

 

Hearing Jisung confession Daniel's expression lit up, as if he is not the one trashing and whining on the bed about missing someone a minute ago. He let go of Jisung hand and all ready to stand up and go back to his room.

 

"Really hyung!! Why didn’t you tell me sooner" ask Daniel. He is already halfway to the door looking accusingly toward Jisung as if Jisung had betrayed his trust. 

 

Looking at Daniel change of mood, Jisung assume Daniel had gone back to normal. 

 

"Well.... Seongwoo made me promise before me go" said Jisung. 

 

"Ugh Ong Seongwoo. How dare he do this to me" whine Daniel as he goes out of Jisung's room. With that he left Jisung alone perplexed. As if it’s not him who trash and whine and lastly cried because he misses Ong Seongwoo. But now he just waves it off because of the jelly. Kang Daniel is the weirdest person ever said Jisung under his breath.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Daniel rush to his room and he climb up Seongwoo's bed. His target is the seal Ong on Seongwoo's bed. It had been arranged like a pyramid beside Seongwoo's pillow. He should have known that Seongwoo would hide it under his seal army. He really thought Seongwoo would steal his jelly and bring it to Sabah for emergency food supply.

 

Daniel carefully took the seal one by one and arranges it at the side, and slowly a box shows up under the pile of seal army. It was his jelly box. Daniel was beaming, he was snickering by himself as he took the box in his arm and open it.

 

It was full of jelly, even more than what he had remembered from 3 days ago. It should be only half filled. Daniel realized that Seongwoo filled it up for him before he goes to the jungle. Seongwoo knew he would find this sooner or later.

 

Realizing that, Daniel mood went down again. The room felt even emptier than the last two days. There was no hearty laughter from Seongwoo or Seongwoo’s jokes to cheer up the room. The room look very unkempt, Daniel clothes are everywhere. Daniel remember that Seongwoo sometimes nag at him when he does that, sometimes Seongwoo would just silently pick it up for him because Seongwoo knew Daniel was exhausted from his crazy schedule. 

 

Daniel looks at the box in his hand. He took one of the jelly and unwrap it. He took it into his mouth and he lay on Seongwoo's bed. As he chews the jelly he realizes Seongwoo's scent was all over the bed. He misses this smell, he had tried smelling Seongwoo's clothes but it’s not strong enough. He didn’t realize that the bed smell more like Seongwoo than the clothes. Maybe because the clothes are all brand new.

 

Taking a deep breath, Daniel buried his face in Seongwoo's pillow trying to inhale the scent. He miss the man so much that it hurt. He miss everything about him.

 

His clumsy self

 

The soft tone he used when speaking to him

 

His soft touch,

 

The way his eyes disappear when he laugh

 

His whiny nagging, his laugh,

 

His jokes,

 

His soft tummy,

 

His warm hug,

 

His smile,

 

His everything,

 

Every part of Seongwoo,

 

He missed Seongwoo very much even though it has been just 2 or 3 days. Daniel didn’t realize that his eyes were teary again. How he had become so used to be with Seongwoo every day since last year that even being separated for 2 days makes his heart feels crazy.

 

He took out his phone, scrolling his gallery, looking at Seongwoo picture. There is a lot of Seongwoo's picture in his phone, even their selca together but he never upload it anywhere because he want to cherish it alone. Daniel continues to look at Seongwoo's picture for a while until look back at their chat.

 

He has been spamming their chat for the whole time Seongwoo had gone to the jungle. It’s not like he intended to spam Seongwoo but he had used to share every moment or any funny or weird thing that happen in his daily life with Seongwoo. Daniel scroll pass all his massage, his meme, his spam of Minhyun and Jaehwan old picture, even Seongwoo's picture, some seal ong that he manage to squish last night to make Seongwoo react to him, there is also a fit where Daniel is searching for his jelly. It’s a very very long scroll until he reaches Seongwoo last massage to him.

 

"I'll be back"

 

"I'll miss you"

 

Daniel look at the last massaged intently before bringing his phone closer to his heart and hug it. It felt like Seongwoo is there with him for a second. He didn’t realize his watery eyes were drooping as he hugs his phone. Soon after, Daniel fell asleep on Seongwoo's bed with a box of jelly and his phone in his arm.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Niellie"

 

a voice call him

 

"Hmmmmm" answers Daniel lazily.

 

His chest feels heavy for some reason. He tried opening his eyes, but the light is blinding him. He ends up squinting his eyes to look at the heavy thing on his chest.

 

It was his Seongwoo hugging him and cuddling him as he lay half of his body on top of Daniel. The small bed forces them to be closer to each other.

 

Daniel took a while to process the scene on him before he realizes Seongwoo is back from the jungle. A smile creeps on Daniel's face as he looks at the person lying next to him. 

 

Seongwoo's face looks exhausted and not to mention little bit tan. Seongwoo's eyes are drooping low as Seongwoo is about to be swept into the dream land.

 

Daniel returns Seongwoo's hug, he felt calmer and happier at the sight of the man he had miss so much for the last three days. He softly runs his finger through Seongwoo's hair as he tightens the hug.

 

"When did you arrive?" Ask Daniel very softly not to disturb Seongwoo who was about to sleep.

 

"Half an hour ago, you were asleep when i arrive, and after i took my shower you are still asleep on my bed. So i might as well just sleep with you" say Seongwoo. His eyes is still closed, his voice is slurry as he is so sleepy.

 

"Im sorry i took your bed Ongie, why didn’t you just sleep on mine?" whispers Daniel as he ran his hand through Seongwoo's dark hair lulling him to sleep. Feeling sorry that he took over Seongwoo's bed when his own is available on lower bunk.

 

" It’s okay Niellie, i miss you so much. I figure its okay to sleep next to you" said Seongwoo, he lazily open his eyes to look at Daniel. Daniel was looking back at him.

 

Soft smiles plastered on Seongwoo sleepy face, they both felt the same throughout this three day. They both miss each other so much. They knew it from their stares toward each other, they were soul mates after all.

 

"I’ve read your messages" said Seongwoo slowly

 

"Oh that.  Sorry for spamming" Daniel keeps on patting Seongwoo to lul him to sleep. He knew Seongwoo need it, sleeping in the jungle won’t give him enough rest.

 

"It’s ok, at least i didn’t miss out on your day here" said Seongwoo as he snuggle more toward Daniel's warm chest.

 

It was silent for a while, the only indication that they were still not asleep was Daniel hands that running through Seongwoo's hair and Seongwoo hand patting Daniel's chest. Both lullabying each other to sleep.

 

"I miss you" whispers Daniel

 

"I know, i miss you too" replies Seongwoo as they both of to dreamland. Satisfied that they are both together beside each other again after being separated for a few days 

 

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabbles because i miss seongwoo so much.
> 
> thank for reading, leave a comment and kudos 
> 
> find me at twitter as @ravelavongniel


End file.
